No Place Like Home
by Winnie-the-Bish
Summary: Jess is lost in an unusual place and finds her way home with 3 good friends.


There wasn't very much people out here in Portland,Oregon to meet or let alone know. One day I'm going to be famous. Lights flashing, paparazzi, limousine, fans screaming famous. I remember when I was five years old singing and dancing in the middle of the living room on Christmas. Mom and Dad would join in with me. We had the best time in the world. That's when dad walked out on my mom for some other woman with two kids. Oh, how I hated him so much for what he did to us. We were a family a that no good low life tramp took that away from us. I wanted to be happy,but seeing my mother the way she was was painful. Long nights at work, unable to keep meal on the table, not knowing whether our lights would be shut off. She was a single parent that wanted the best for me, but couldn't do it all.

Soon I got a job working at the burger place wiping tables down. It was a nasty job,but I'd do anything to help my mother out. The days got longer and homework was hard to finish. There would be a test each week that I did not know any of the answers to. Things were getting even worse. The three most popular girls in school would always pick on me for not having new clothes. I wore the same sneaker everyday to school and a black hoodie. My pants were dirty and ripped. That was all I had. Wishing that someday I'd be back with the best clothes and shoes while they were fat and miserable with fifteen kids.

Life was now easy in Portland like you thought. I'm still a teenager who has feelings and problems and no one seems to care. Everyone in my life either thinks i'm ugly, stupid,and worthless. On Thursday, at school there was this big pep rally and I was in it because I'm the school's mascot. No one knew I was the mascot….now that all changed. As the cheerleaders were flipping, doing all their tricks in the air it was my time to shine. I ran out on the gym floor getting pumped up. The crowd went wild when they saw _Bucky The Badger_ running out. Nothing could stop me...that's until someone tripped me making the head to my custome roll on the ground. There was a huge space of silence until someone shouted," Suppa Dork!"

After that outburst everyone on the bleachers burst into laughter. I got up slowly with tear rolling out of my eyes. _Everyones' laughing at me. What did I do to them?_ I immediately ran off the court and out of the double doors. I have never been so humiliated in my life.

Mom was asleep in her room,so she was unaware that I was home. I ran to my room and closed the door behind me. It was not my best day. Unzipping the back of my costume and slipping out of it,I walk over to my bed plopping on it. Burying my head in the pillow making all my tears sink into it. I cried, and cried,and cried until I had none left in me. A large yarn let out as I finally fell to sleep.

_Beep, Beep,Beep! _" seven-thirty, oh no im going to late!" This is not going to be the best four years of my life I can tell you that much. Why is all of this bad stuff happening to me. Mom had must left for work already because she was not home or at least bothered to wake me up. I didn't get the chance to wash up so I wiped under my arms, put on some deodorant, washed my face and brushed my teeth and headed out the door.

When I stepped outside something looked different… heck everything looked different. Bright color hovered all over. The trees were tall and they lead over letting the leaves hit the ground. The flowers were the most beautiful I've ever seen. Blue birds in the sky singing a mellow song only heaven knew. The aroma of honey and apples filled the sky. My eye lowered; no LOWER. I soon eyes the face of a really small person.

"Guys It's ok she doesn't look to cause any trouble." Out of nowhere a bundle of all the small looking small people came out of the bush. And then another bush, then another. I was lost as I could be. _What is happening right now. _They all crowded around me making me really uncomfortable.

" Oh thank goodness kind one; you've killed the The Wicked Witch of the East or as we like to call her '_Caroline'_. They all pointed at the house which was behind me. There I saw a pair of legs sticking out off from under the house.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Don't be;we've been trying to get rid of her forever."

" What!"

"What you did was a good deed so don't blame yourself",one small person said.

A bright light appeared and everyone stopped even me to see what It could be. All the small people began to cheer and dance. It was a woman wearing all white and a silver wand in her hand. Her skin was so perfect almost like one of those super models in those magazines. The small people moved to the side to make passageway for her.

" You must be the one that dropped your house on my sister?"

"Yes I'm sorry- wait how did you know that?"

" Well for starters, I can see her legs right there and I could feel it."

" You know what like I said I'm sorry I just want to go home."

" Woah there, at least introduce yourself.'

" I'm Jess and you are?" saying in light tone.

" Cece, The Good Witch and these are my Munchkins."

'


End file.
